


Stigmata

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [26]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prequel, Scars, Tattoos, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Chaque chevalier d'or choisit l'endroit où il souhaite que soit réalisé le tatouage marquant son appartenance au Sanctuaire et à son ordre. Le tour du tout nouveau chevalier d'or du Cancer est arrivé. Mais certains choix s'accommodent mal avec certaines réalités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigmata

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : 
> 
> Sur une idée soufflée par Nini Mousse. 
> 
> La chronologie qui s'applique est celle de l'UDC!verse et cet événement se déroule le jour du seizième anniversaire du Cancer.

_ 24 juin 1985, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

« C’est l’heure ?

— Ouais. »

Shura ne lui demanda pas comment s’était déroulée son intronisation. Angelo – _Masque de Mort_ , corrigea le jeune Espagnol non sans une grimace mentale – n’aborda pas plus le sujet. Refermant la porte de son placard avec brusquerie, il fit volte-face en direction de la sortie de ses appartements en ignorant la présence du Capricorne, sans succès :

« Et tu vas le faire où ? »

Le soupir, ostensible, doublé d’un grognement peu amène n’altéra en rien la placidité de Shura qui attendait sa réponse, les mains dans les poches :

« Ça te regarde ? Cingla le tout nouveau chevalier d’or du Cancer en se retournant à demi vers lui.

— C’est pour savoir. »

Le regard de l’adolescent italien tomba, bien malgré lui, sur le poignet gauche de celui qu’il pouvait dorénavant considérer comme son pair. De là où il se trouvait, il n’en apercevait l’intérieur que partiellement ; néanmoins, cela suffisait pour deviner une amorce du trait d’encre noire qui figurait l’emblème du Sanctuaire sous la peau si fine à cet endroit.

Comme s’il avait deviné le pourquoi de l’attention dont il était gratifié, Shura sortit la main de sa poche pour la tendre en un poing serré et tourné vers le haut, en direction du Cancer :

« Tu vois mieux comme ça ? »

Un rictus déforma la bouche de l’autre, comme il jetait un dernier coup d’œil dédaigneux au tendon saillant qui déformait le dessin, transformant le cercle soigneusement tracé six mois plus tôt en une sorte d’ovale informe dont la signification première devenait illisible vu sous cet angle.

« Je ne t’ai rien demandé – L’Italien haussa les épaules avant de se détourner – et maintenant casse-toi d’ici. Tu n’as rien à faire dans _mon_ temple pendant que je n’y suis pas.

— Tiens ? Tu as retenu au moins ça ? »

La provocation de Shura en réponse à l’agressivité de son camarade parut couler sur lui sans l’atteindre :

« Dégage, je t’ai dit. » Répéta le Cancer d’une voix assez atone pour qu’après une ultime hésitation, l’autre adolescent se pliât à l’injonction. Il n’entendit toutefois la porte claquer derrière lui qu’une fois qu’il se fut éloigné de plusieurs pas, le regard de l’autre garçon pesant entre ses épaules. Un instant plus tard, Shura s’immobilisa dans les escaliers : non, Angelo ne lui avait toujours pas emboîté le pas. Tenté de se retourner, il n’en fit cependant rien et reprit son ascension. Le rital serait en retard, comme d’habitude.

 

* * *

 

Shion était là, debout et vêtu de ses habituelles frusques en lin tristes à en pleurer, après s’être débarrassé de la lourde robe sacrée endossée un peu plus tôt pour la cérémonie. A côté de lui, assis sur une chaise, se tenait Niklas en train d’aligner ses instruments avec soin sur une tablette qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou.

Le tatoueur n’était pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui, nota Angelo après un regard bref en direction du Pope qui n’avait pas bronché malgré son retard manifeste. Il prit le temps de le détailler des pieds à la tête, avec assez d’insistance pour que l’autre commençât à s’agiter sur son siège, mal à l’aise.

« Pourquoi ce n’est pas son maître qui est là ? lança le Cancer, désinvolte, sans pour autant regarder Shion.

— Parce que, rétorqua ce dernier, Niklas a, tout comme toi, acquis la pleine maîtrise de son art et, fort de son excellence, il occupe désormais ce poste jusqu’à ce que son propre successeur soit formé. »

Le jeune Grec avait redressé la tête en direction du Pope et rosi de plaisir sous le compliment. Angelo ricana, sans pour autant regarder Niklas en face :

« T’as pas intérêt à te louper dans ce cas.

— Je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour que vous soyez satisfait. »

 _Vous_. Le ricanement se mua en un éclat de rire à la limite de la stridence et l’autre garçon se raidit, imperceptiblement pour quiconque mais pas pour le Cancer, qui découvrit les dents en une parodie de sourire :

« Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.

— As-tu pris ta décision ? »

La voix de Shion était calme mais ses inflexions assez autoritaires pour redonner de la substance au silence qu’il convoquait de la sorte.

« Oui, vénéré Grand Pope. » Le titre honorifique, aux termes détachés avec soin par une voix traînante, sonna comme une insulte. « J’ai choisi.

— Bien. Installe-toi dans ce cas, fit l’Atlante, imperturbable, en lui désignant la banquette devant Niklas.

— Ce sera sur l’omoplate. » Et l’adolescent, une fois assis, dos au Grec, de retirer son tee-shirt usé qu’il lança dans un coin de la pièce où il retomba en tas sur le sol comme un vieux chiffon.

Le silence, tantôt tendu mais encore respirable, se lesta soudain d’un poids qui retomba comme une pierre aux arêtes aiguës dans les entrailles des deux autres présents.

« Monseigneur, je… dit enfin Niklas d’une voix étranglée, après avoir ravalé sa salive à plusieurs reprises. Ce… – il se tourna vers Shion, l’air paniqué – je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

— Pas possible ? »

Les coudes sur les genoux et les épaules voûtées, le chevalier du Cancer n’avait pas bougé mais poursuivit sur le même ton avec lequel il s’était adressé à l’Atlante :

« N’es-tu donc pas _excellent_ dans ton domaine ?

— Ce n’est pas une question de… compétences, balbutia tout d’abord le jeune Grec avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de rajouter un peu plus fermement : c’est une question de _support_. »

Tout d’abord, l’adolescent italien ne répliqua rien. Puis sa tête pivota, lentement, vers Shion qui le surplombait de sa haute taille que l’âge n’avait pratiquement pas érodée.

« Et si nous demandions son avis éclairé à notre Grand Pope ? »

Sous l’œil outremer dont la teinte avait déjà viré à l’orage, Shion ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir. Il ne cilla pas néanmoins. S’il cédait, son regard, alors, glisserait vers le dos nu du jeune chevalier d’or. Il verrait, en détail, ce qu’il n’avait qu’entraperçu depuis l’arrivée d’Angelo au Sanctuaire. Il _saurait_ , ainsi, ce qu’il ne voulait pas savoir.

Sa lâcheté le cuisait. Il en avait conscience mais alors que l’œil devenu noir ne le lâchait pas, il ne réussissait pas à mobiliser le courage nécessaire pour se confronter à ce qu’il s’était efforcé d’ignorer.

« Mais peut-être voudriez-vous examiner les choses de plus près pour vous en faire une idée _précise_  ? »

Le geste avait été d’une rapidité foudroyante. Avant même que le dernier des mots du Cancer achevât de se frayer un chemin le long de son nerf auditif, la main de celui-ci s’était levée pour crocheter le devant de sa chemise et l’obliger à basculer vers l’avant, sous les yeux de Niklas, agrandis par la stupéfaction et la peur.

« C’est mieux ? »

La voix de l’Italien n’était plus qu’un chuchotis à l’oreille de Shion, alors qu’il était maintenu au dessus de son épaule par un poing serré au bout d’un bras replié dont les muscles, jeunes et puissants, saillaient de toute leur force contenue.

« Tu vois bien de là où tu es, pas vrai ? »

Le Pope ferma les yeux, pour ne plus entendre que les dents du garçon, qui grinçaient les unes contre les autres.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi, vieil homme ? »

Le premier cosmos à s’enflammer fut celui de l’Atlante, pour se dégager de l’emprise sous laquelle le Cancer le tenait. Se redressant avec une vivacité dont il pensait pourtant ne plus disposer depuis longtemps, il avisa d’un même regard Niklas cloué sur sa chaise tant par la vision du dos d’Angelo que par l’électricité qui crépitait tout à coup dans la pièce, et celui qui se faisait appeler Masque de Mort et qui le dévisageait de biais, son aura d’un or presque rougeoyant sur le point de submerger la sienne.

« Niklas a raison. »

La banalité inattendue de la phrase, associée au ton neutre avec lequel elle fut prononcée, eut raison de la tension ambiante qui retomba aussi sec alors qu’une déception non dénuée de mépris remplaçait la rage dans le regard que le Cancer acheva de détourner.

« La cicatrisation est incomplète et il faudra encore plusieurs mois avant qu’elle soit totale. De plus – une note, qui n’était pas là avant, vibra dans la voix du Pope, discordante – au vu des autres blessures, plus anciennes, il apparaît que le derme a également été endommagé et ne recouvrera pas les propriétés nécessaires pour assurer la pérennité du tatouage. Aussi, jeune chevalier du Cancer, je t’invite à choisir un autre endroit, plus adapté.

— Vous… »

Contre toute attente, l’adolescent avait de nouveau levé la tête vers l’Atlante. Lui qui ne regardait jamais personne en face, l’observait, le scrutait, le détaillait avec avidité, à la recherche de… quoi ? Shion recula.

« Je ne peux cependant pas rester, mes devoirs m’appellent. Ceci étant dit, quel que soit ton choix, Angelo – non sans effort, il accepta une dernière fois d’affronter les yeux du garçon qui ne se baissaient pas – je suis sûr qu’il sera le bon. »

 

* * *

 

Le pansement dépassait du col trop lâche du tee-shirt et Shura ne put faire autrement que de fixer son attention dessus, alors que le Cancer descendait les dernières marches menant jusqu’au dixième temple.

« Laisse-moi passer. » Grogna l’Italien pour la forme alors qu’il ralentissait déjà, jusqu’à s’arrêter à la hauteur de son alter ego qui désigna sa clavicule du menton :

« Original.

— Paraît que ça bougera pas.

— Je peux voir ? »

Déjà, l’Espagnol tendait la main vers le pansement, mais Angelo l’écarta sans ménagement d’un geste vif tout en reculant :

« Me touche pas.

— C’est vrai. Désolé. »

Non sans lui lancer un regard noir de reproches, le Cancer décolla le ruban adhésif qui maintenait la compresse à la base de son cou. Le sang avait cessé de suinter. Etirant la peau du bout de son index et de son majeur posés juste en dessous du tatouage, et levant la tête, il lança à Shura :

« Voilà. T’es content ? »

La chouette stylisée était d’un noir intense sur la peau bronzée de l’Italien, surmontant le symbole du quatrième signe zodiacal, le tout entouré d’un liseré crénelé figurant une branche d’olivier enroulée sur elle-même. Du moins, c’était ce qui avait été expliqué à chaque chevalier d’or déjà adoubés ou en voie de l’être, les tatouages dévolus aux castes inférieures n’étant pas aussi riches de détails.

« Ça rend pas mal, admit le Capricorne qui s’était rapproché pour mieux voir, son souffle glissant sur la peau encore sensible.

— Bof.

— Tu n’aimes pas ? »

Angelo rajusta son tee-shirt et enfouit le pansement dans la poche de son jean avant de contourner l’autre chevalier d’or et pénétrer dans l’ombre bienfaisante du péristyle.

« On ne voit que ça.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait faire ailleurs ? »

Shura l’avait suivi du regard mais bientôt, il ne vit plus du Cancer que son corps éclairé par le soleil. Le visage, lui, ne quittait plus l’obscurité.

« Parce qu’on ne m’a pas laissé le choix. »

 

 


End file.
